Too long apart
by Caiuslover
Summary: Tony has been away from Franz for 7 years now that he is going back to Germany he will have to deal with old emotions and finding out what happened to him. Basicly Tony's feelings and then some added bit like what happens after the movie ended.M due 2slas


O'Rourke

An: I'm not sure how well this story will be but here goes nothing. It's about Tony and Franz. Starting from when Tony finds out he is going back to Berlin, it might be a little sappy but if you don't like it then make your own I'd love to read it. Any direct quotes from the movie will be in Italics. I don't own a the queen's men if I did I would order Eddie Izzard to… well that's just leave that for my imagination. 

Another night singing here, singing about love. Even though the man that I love is in Germany. I look over, I can't believe it, it's the bastard himself. He is with some guy I don't like the look they are giving me, I know I'm not going to like this. I finish and walk over wearing my very awesome clothes. 

"_Always the ones you least expect." _I say taking a drag of my cigarette. 

"_Come now, __Lieutenant" _We exchange things about experimenting in the military I don't really care. He was right the military wasn't just an experiment I found the love of my life there. I wish I was there right now, I wish I knew he was alright. Wait a second what does he want me to do!

"_Piss off" _Bloody wanker. 

"_If you don't then I will have this place raided and your friends here sent off to rehabilitation, and I shall tell your father to bring a deer. _

"_Nice to see your still a thorough going bastard." _

I can't believe I'm going to turn these guys into women at least it will be some what fun, they are going to absolutely hate it. The time it took to train quickly flew by with only a couple of funny parts like O'Rourke falling in his heels and Hartley having to shave his mustache. O'Rourke is right they'll never make it off the plane. 

"_Tony is there a gentlemen's aboard." _A what?

"_What?"_

"_A gentlemen's" _oh, can't he hold it. Jeez people now a days you would think the war would have toughened them up a little. 

"_Out the door and on the way." _Please don't tell me he thinks I'm serious, oh gods he does. I pulled him back to his seat. I look back down at my hands it felt a little too good to grab hold of a man even though Johnson doesn't really count. Would I get the chance to find Franz? To find out if he was still alive. I hope so it's been too long. Then again when I left we didn't think we would see each other again. Wasn't that what our last night was about desperation to show each other that no matter what we would love each other. Would he still hold to that, what will I do if there is another man or even woman in his life. I answered myself, I'd probably find the nearest lake and make sure that when I go in it, I would never come out. The pilot started to talk to Hartley, who of course had no clue what the guy was talking about. Thank goodness that O'Rourke understands. I'm too distracted to be of any good at the moment. Maybe it's the disgusting camouflage that we have to wear not to be seen as we descend, maybe that's what's throwing me off but I know it's not. I know what or more like who was throwing me off. I miss him. 

As we descend I see the explosions so much devastation to the place I once loved like a second home. Before the Nazi's took over and turned all that was good into a wasteland. Taking innocent's from their bed's, I have no idea what happened to any of my friends. I have no idea what happened to Franz. I tried desperately to get him back into England with me but no one would help. I land next to the lake, and watch with a smile on my face as Hartley goes straight into it. How one man can be so clumsy I have no idea. Johnson I can understand him being on the mission simple because he can speak German as well but Hartley doesn't really have a purpose that I can see besides the fact that O'Rourke can't officially be in command. 

Hartley and I walk over to O'Rourke and Johnson. O'Rourke says some military Jumble that I can't be bothered to pay attention too. Of course the other two don't understand it. I understand that O'Rourke does it out of habit, but couldn't the other two have study military jargon a little, they must have known that they would probably need it at some point. I guess I couldn't have helped out by paying attention, but as I said I didn't even really want to be there any way, well to a point I didn't want to be there, but to another point I wanted to be here so badly to find out what happened to Franz. We start to walk I had the feeling that this would be a very long morning. We finally get to the destination everyone else's heels are killing them. That's when we find out that the site is fake. Right after that the truck full of soldiers come up, I do most of the talking. They were going to give us a ride to Berlin I had a chance to find Franz. O'Rourke almost blow our cover by hitting the soldier hard. One man wanted to hold on to my curves I almost said yes, but I know that if I said something semi-violent that they would think it was a joke thing and forget O'Rourke earlier mistake. 

We got to Berlin, it was time to talk to our contact. As we walked up the steps a little girl ran up to Hartley the poor thing thought he was her mother. The girl probably saw her mother die and that was her way of coping I had to push her off and tell her that it wasn't her mother. I hated this war. I hated what it did to the country I love and mostly I hate Hitler and the Nazi's for ripping the country apart on their false morals. 

I head up to the front and tell the man there the code. He doesn't seem to understand at first so I elaborate as much as was safe he acted really weird and said he would be right back. It was weird, after a few minutes the woman that had left right after him came back and she was followed by a soldier. I was so scared before I realized that he was there for her. I asked O'Rourke what was going on, he of course had no idea. That's when the woman put the books in front of Johnson and he figured out it was a warning and that we had to get out of there. She leads us out through this back way and tells us to go upstairs to this room. We listen in on her conversation I remake about the soldier and the way he looks at her. I felt lighter knowing that I would be more likely to find something on Franz since I was in Berlin. O'Rourke just gestured back to the lid which I lifted back up and listened again the old one said something about the one with a face like a fish. I looked at O'Rourke and said _"Does he mean me." _Just then the woman showed up she looked really mad. 

"_Why was I not informed that you were here" _Opps, apparently I got the wrong person. 

"_So you're the librarian." _

"_yes, congratulation the old one is my assistant haven't you heard that the war makes all men equal even women." _After a series of jabs between each other it was figured out that O'Rourke and Hartley were going with Romy to a party which gave me the opportunity to go out to find Franz, all I need to do is find Pluma, if he is still alive and out of the camps he would still be working for her as a driver. I smile I may hate my ex but at least she lead me to my true love. 

_An: Ello people, I hope you like the chapter, I can't guarantee that I'll update often but I'll do my best to write chapters of suitable length. _


End file.
